nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Throt Goldaxe
Throt Goldaxe is a male dwarf NPC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Ambassador Throt Goldaxe was the ambassador for the Thorgain Kingdom to the shared town of Hardale. He was initially inclined to obey the orders of King Farim Ironbreaker to evacuate all dwarves from the town in the face of the approaching undead army of Mingolf the Soulcrusher. When the Joined of Vesper revealed that enemy forces were driving the growing tension between the dwarves and humans of the town he pledged to remain and help fight Mingolf, and to accept volunteers among his people to do likewise. He participated in the Battle of Hardale, proving vital to the victory over the undead army. Background Throt Goldaxe is from a prominent family that are staunch supporters of Thane King Farim Ironbreaker. In 1154 he was was assigned as Ambassador to Hardale, which essentially made him the leader of the dwarves who live in the town as the dwarves of Hardale are considered citizens of Thorgain, not Emeron. Diplomatic Efforts Throt maintained a good working relationship with the human mayor of Hardale, Mayor Morda Amburgeor up until the leadup to the Battle of Hardale in 1159. Mayor Morda approached Throt, requesting that he agree mobilize the dwarves of Hardale to fight in case the approaching undead army attacked the city, even though they are considered citizens of the dwarf kingdom and not the Kingdom of Emeron. The meeting did not go well, Throt stated the attack was Emeron's problem, not Thorgain's and that he would write to Thane King Farim Ironbreaker for audience, but that he would not commit the dwarves to battle on his own authority. Mayor Morda made the mistake of implying that the dwarves were frightened to fight, infuriating Throt. Both men grew heated, and the meeting ended abruptly. Rumors promptly began in Hardale claiming that the dwarves would abandon the humans (some even theorizing that the dwarves were in league with the undead so they could take over Hardale after the humans were all dead.) For their part the dwarves began to fear that Mayor Morda would conscript them, forcing them to fight the undead even though they were not citizens of Emeron. Tensions were high and Mayor Morda asked his friend Yunalin Slatebelt, as a dwarf and his friend of many years, to act as a go between for himself and Throt. Unbeknownst to anyone, Yunalin was a shapeshifting creature who was clearly acting in conjunction with Mingolf the Soulcrusher, the leader of the undead horde. Yunalin appeared to act as a go between in good faith, though in fact she delivered false and misleading demands to both sides, making it appear to each man that the other was growing more aggressive and intractable. This had the intended effect of further dividing the populations of Hardale, making it weaker for the eventual battle that was to come. Diplomatic Disaster On the 12th of Dragon Throt received orders from Thane King Farim Ironbreaker that he was to gather as many dwarven citizens as possible and evacuate them and himself to the Thorgain Kingdom, abandoning Hardale to the Emeronians to defend. In spite of what he perceived as Mayor Morda's recent intractability he felt he owed the man a face to face breaking of the bad news. He traveled to Summerwind Hall to request an emergency audience with the mayor, even though it was rather late at night. Morda sent for Yunalin Slatebelt, but Throt wrapped up the meeting before her arrival. He explained Thane King Farim's order and wished Morda well in the battle to come and departed. The following morning he awoke to find that Mayor Morda had been murdered and that Yunalin Slatebelt had accused Throt of committing the murder the night before. She had mustered the full force of the town guard and marched on the Thorgain Embassy in Dwarf Square, both of which were considered soverign territory of the Thorgain Kingdom, and demanded Throt surrender himself. Throt refused, and his force of soldiers were prepared to fend off any attack made by Yunalin and the guardsmen. Thankfully the Joined of Vesper arrived and were able to expose Yunalin as the true murderer, causing the crowd of guardsmen to turn on her. Before the Joined could stop them they murdered Yunalin and she reverted to a strange spider like being in her death throes. Realizing what Yunalin had been trying to do and grateful for the Joined's efforts, Throt vowed that while he would not stop his people from evacuating to Thorgian that he would remain and fight to defend Hardale and he would accept the service of any dwarves who wished to do likewise. The Battle of Hardale See Also: Battle of Hardale Ultimately 100 of Throt's personal guard and 200 dwarven citizens of Hardale volunteered to stay behind and fight and Throt was invited to sit in on the war council of Acting General Edella Montfort as she planned Hardale's defense. The dwarven forces would prove critical to the fighting. In a daring pre-dawn raid Throt led his soldiers and Mother Thargbella Coalfire led the volunteers out of the Mountain Gate to take out a force of 100 Galmarian footmen guarding the mountain path into the Dwarven Mountains. They caught the Galmarians by surprise, demolishing the force. The dwarves then marched west to link up with the Lurinlund Soldiers and Cavalry under the command of Delilah Farmeski and Beybulat Tasho, respectively, they took part in taking out the force of Galmarians on the west wall under Soldrol the Heartbreaker as well. With casualties still very light from the two conflicts Throt and Mother Thargbella led the dwarves back into the city to strike the skeleton army under General Lizmont that had breached the Trade Gate and flooded into the city. They proved instrumental in destroying the skeleton army, as it had been making short work of the conscripted force of elderly and children they had been fighting. Finally, once the skeletons were destroyed they marched out the breach that had been created in the east wall, to assist the heavily weakened Fulton and Lurinlund Forces, proving the final step to securing the destruction of the zombie army directly under Mingolf the Soulcrusher and destroying it. The battle was a victory and many credited the contribution of the dwarves as being a key to success, including General Montfort. With the battle over Throt began making preparations to travel north and face Thane King Farim Ironbreaker for disobeying his orders to abandon Hardale. Officially the king chastised the Ambassador but privately told him he had done well, and he understood the reasons he'd volunteered to stay and fight. Meeting in Thorgain City While Ambassador Goldaxe was in Thorgain he received a magical message from Delilah Farmeski asking for a meeting in a week's time. He arranged a clandestine meeting with himself, Jaymes Chickwood, Trista Ravenlark and Walter Penderghast (to represent the Joined of Yotia) with the Joined of Vesper. During the meeting the Joined of Vesper informed the gathered of the return of the Spider People and that the King's adviser Dulmor Earthmantle, was actually a spider person. Unbeknownst to the Joined of Vesper, Dulmor's impostor had already been found out and fled after he attempted to arrange the assassination of the Joined of Yotia. Throt promised to attempt to arrange an audience for the Joined of Vesper with King Farim Ironbreaker so that they might inform him directly of their information. Personality and Appearance Throt is rather short, even for a dwarf at only 4'0" tall. He has striking blue eyes and brown hair. He is a proud and capable nobleman and warrior with a good heart, but a dedication to duty. He has been known to lose his temper, but usually only when sufficiently provoked The exceptions are when jokes are made about his height and if the bravery of his people are called into question. Category:Characters Category:Emeron Category:NPCs